twilight twist
by chloe cullen xox
Summary: a new life change for edward turns his world around
1. Chapter 1

I stood bewilderd by the way the beautiful angel like women held my gaze. Jacob reminded me to breath: i gasped clinching the frozen missed air. Sams body flew past my gaze making me jump, making me tense. Jacob wept

"What the hell was that for?" The womans body was now as tense as i was as if she was ready to pounce on him in fear.

" You stupid idiot, what the hell did you think you were doing?" My body was now as stiff as the woman's, both not being able to remove our strong bond of gaze from each others, me not being able to believe her beauty.

The light shone through my small round window that morning, shining on my less then perfect morning face, nearly blinding me with it's UV rays.

"Errr this bloody sun, i hate it, it get's on my nerves, it's all the time, every day every night." I mummbled to myself as i forced my old tatty jeans and groggy little t-shirt onto my boddy in destres.

" Get up " Charlie called up the stairs as i stummbled my way around my room, trying to reach the door to call back.

" Shut up i'm coming, i wish you would back off, it's realy not nessicarry" I stummbled quickley down the stairs and to the kitchen and pullinng my way trough the fridge eating last night's leftovers.

" I hope your not gonna treat your new, soon to be friend like you treat me Edward" charlie said with a promising smile.

" I will try, i can't believe you'r making me do this leave my whole life here in Egypt to move yo Folk's, can't you just leave me here? you will be better off withought me!" Edward pleaded charlie, charlie snarled the said

"Were moving to Folk's and thats final, i'm sick of hearing it Edward. I don't know why your that botherd about moving anyway, it's not like you know anyone here in Egypt apart from me of corse." Charlie finished with a chuckle and then got back to being his normal stern self. Charlie sulked back into his seat, shoving his wait onto me as i was sat on the sofa, I jumped up quickley, then the door rang, i hesitated to answer causious to see who it was, we don't get many visiters here, I answerd the door , it was our nextdoor's daughter she pleaded with a sweet candy like voice

" Can i have my ball back please?"

Charlie souted from in the back "I'll get it sweetie, just give me a second" I stood staring at the young girls face thinking about what Charlie had said erlier on this morning, just befor the door bell rang. Charlie handed the girl the ball and i turned toward him and sobbed.

" I wan't to move to folk's I have decided, i don't want to live this life any more .I wan't a life where i'm not smutherd with the sun all the time, i wonna life with rain, snow and sleet"

Charlie looked at the with a grin on hhis face, now happy with my decision to have a new life ... A NEW LIFE, that's what i'm excited about but what i didn't relise is now mutch it would NEW LIFE ...

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a three day journey to Folk's, Charle had booked the quickest flight that we could get on but there were complications. Charle wasn't totally convinced with my decision to move to folk's withought any moaning, I was acctually very happy with moving, I wanted a change, I was sick of my old life. Time for a change.

" Well i'm sorry about the flight's Edward, this wasn't suposed to be such a long trip" Charlie was really feeling guilty for yelling at me that way the other day, but i didn't care about that, I was getting my new life and I loved charlie, scince my mother died , he has been doing his best, trying not to upset me, and he was doing a pretty good job at it. I didn't want him to feel bad so i pleaded back.

" It's ok dad, we'll be there soon enough, plus im enjoying the peace" I was getting excited to find out what my new life was going to bring me, was it going to be easy to fit or was it going to be a nightmare, well i was just going too have to wait and see. So we had made it, my new life was about to start. We pulled up out side of our new house, but it wasn't new, it was just like I rememberd, little small box, with old window frames and stained windows. Charlie payed the cab drived and he was fone in a flash.

" So what do you think " Charlie searched me for a comment. I was overwelmed, This was my birth place and i was back, back where i belonged. I ran to the door, like a little kid that's excited to be at a party, i was having my own little reunion party with myself, i was soooo excited to be back, back home.

"Dad I can't believe it, it's acctully how i remember it, it's amazing" I felt myself welling up, there was no way in stoping myself, i was so emotional to see my past, right in front of me, like it was just yesterday. I think charlie had a tear in his eyes too, but he didn't show it as mutch as I did, i was happy to be home and there wasn't much else i could think about. Charlie unlocked the door to let us in, there had been nobody else living here, so it looked the same, just like we left it. Charlie burst in with the suitecases

" You start school tomorrow kid, I forgot to tell you" School, that was my oppitunity to meet people, to start my new life, possibly meet the girl of my dreams or man my mind was going grazy thinking like that, but it was a possibility. That night flew by and then it was time to go to school, I had packed my things the night before so i had nothing to do, so I sat and had breakfast with Charlie. He was the first person to speak.

" You nervus about today then son" Charlie wasn't the type to worrie about things like this, either was I, I wasn't scard at all

" Nope dad i'm fine, I can't wait to start my new life in Folk's with you, and possibly with other's aswell, we will get a bit bored if we do live withought getting to know people you know"Charlie chuckled to himself, he was pleased with me and I was pleased that he was pleased. It had been hard seeing him so upset latley, i had been such a pain but tat day changed everything, my feelings changed and so did Charlies.

So it was time to leave for school, my first day. What was going to happen who was i going to meet that day. The excitement started here...

chaper 3 coming soon PLEASE ADD A REVIEW


End file.
